1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic environments and more specifically to virtual windows to a synthetic environment.
2. Introduction
People living in high density population centers often live in houses that have few windows or have windows with views that are not very aesthetically appealing. Offices in such areas are frequently part of a high-rise building where window offices are rare. People in such conditions can go days on end without seeing sunlight except as they commute to and from work. Human beings feel better when they can see the environment around them, including the sun, nature, the weather, clouds, and so forth. Certain people get depressed or feel miserable without some contact with the outside. Moving away from a home or job to the country side may not be an option. This and other situations exist where people want to see something other than their actual environmental surroundings or where people want others to see something other than what is actually there. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to make windows that show something other than what is in fact on the other side of a wall.